


Where We Come From

by Ady1234Ady



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Marcus Kane, Alpha Octavia Blake, Alpha raven reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No A.L.I.E. (The 100), Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Time Shifting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Like really slow burn Clexa, More tags to be added, Multi, No Flame & Flamekeepers!, Omega Anya, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Lexa (The 100), Rude Wolves, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Slow Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Threats, Threats of Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady1234Ady/pseuds/Ady1234Ady
Summary: A story in which we must know where we come from in order to know where we are going.The Ark is controlled by the Elites made up of the Chancellor, Council and highly specialized professionals. The Elites have rigorously altered their alpha DNA that now they have become stronger than normal alphas. When Jake Griffin and his apprentice discover that the life support systems of the Ark are failing, they try to fix it but it’s not possible.100 delinquents and 1 Ark Guard Cadet are sent to the ground to discover if it’s survivable in order to prevent the senseless death of 320 persons.On the ground, there are 12 packs ruled by an Alpha and a Luna. The Triku Pack is the largest but the Mountain Pack has always been their worst enemy; taking their people and turning them into Reapers. The future Luna of the Triku Pack, Lexa Woods will be tested mentally, physically and emotionally when she meets a blue-eyed omega and a blue-green eyed alpha.With the arrival of the Arkers, the ground will never be the same. Threats and danger will surround them. Will the new comers and the grounders be able to work together to overcome the many challenges they all will face?
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Original Female Character(s), Abby Griffin/Original Female Character, Bellamy Blake/Anya/Original Female Character, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Marcus Kane/Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lexa, Raven Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The Ark's Society

The Ark has been orbiting the ground for almost 97 years. It was supposed to be sustainable for 200 years, however, that was not the case. The year before descending to the ground, the Chief Engineer, Jake Griffin an omega along with his apprentice and young “shadow”, Ashley “Ash” Kane, 18 years old omega and daughter of Marcus and Rose Kane, both Ark Councillors discovered that the life support systems of the Ark were failing. At the rate the oxygen is depleting, they have approximately one year and six months of oxygen left. A little after a year of their discovery, 100 juvenile delinquents and 1 Ark Guard Cadet are sent to the ground in order to verify if the ground is survivable. What they find will change the Ark’s history and life.

********************************************

The Ark has an approximate population of 2659 which comprises 55% omega, 30% beta and 15% alpha including Purebred alphas. Due to the high percentage of omegas, the council had decided many decades ago that a mated couple could only have one child. The reason for such a discrepancy in the ark was simple. The alpha population had to be kept at a minimum especially the Purebred alphas because alphas by nature are the most aggressive, possessive persons in the ark. Alphas caused destruction and mayhem and in space, when an alpha was aggressive, they became violent, often causing days of repairs that lead to use of resources that could otherwise have been used for other more important things. For this reason, the Council highly encouraged an omega/beta pairing although an alpha/beta pairing was also accepted but in limited numbers. As for Purebred Alphas, well they could only be mated to Purebred Omegas. Only the elite class made up of the Chancellor, the Ark Council and high-ranking professionals such as doctors, engineers, scientists and high-ranking guards can be Purebred alphas or omegas. The reason for this was because the early elite alphas wanted to differentiate themselves from the other alphas so they started isolating their alpha DNA and rigorously enhancing it. A few generations later the Purebred alphas are stronger and more aggressive and can change their physical features. When they’re irritated or annoyed and want to show dominance the irises of their eyes change colour; it forms a blue ring around them and their fingernails grow longer. Their voice also changes; it becomes deeper, huskier and their dominant pheromones are more pronounced. As for Purebred omegas, well, the only difference between them and normal omegas are their social status. 

Omegas by nature are peaceful. They are the nurturers and love to give hugs and kisses; basically, they love to love. However, they are unique. Omegas are the only ones whose eyes will fully turn gold when they’re in heat. With their calming, soothing pheromones, omegas can put their mates and pups to sleep. However, when the pups grow up and find their mates, their pheromones do little to calm them down. When omegas feel threatened or their pups or family members are threatened, they change their physical features. Just like a Purebred alpha, their irises can change colour; however instead of blue, their irises are surrounded by a gold ring. Their fingernails grow longer and sharper and their canines extend. Their omega pheromones that are usually calming turn aggressive and their sweet-smelling scents turn to a spicy smell similar to pepper spray that causes their attacker’s eyes to burn and they start coughing. It’s a defensive mode that they produce to evade their attackers so it’s not often that this occurs since by nature omegas are nurturers and prefer to express love rather than aggression. 

Betas are the peacekeepers of the Ark’s society. They are mostly in the fields of medicine and security among others. A female beta, doesn’t possess the calming pheromones that omegas do but they do have a beautiful voice that calms their pups and mates. For this reason, female betas often enjoy singing and dancing much more than others.


	2. Maria and Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was kinda short, so I decided to post this other chapter. Enjoy folks!

Maria Reyes, omega age 15 was in heaven as she gasped and moaned, writhing with pleasure as the alpha thrusted into her relentlessly grunting in pleasure inside one of the hospital rooms in Ark Station Medical. As she was giving into her pleasure she couldn't help but reminisce on their conversation almost an hour ago. 

On the last day of her heat, she had mindlessly wandered into the medical bay to ask for more suppressants. She doesn’t come out when she’s in heat but there wasn’t anyone to get the medicine so she had to get it personally. She just hoped that nothing happened between her room and the Med Bay. When she arrived at the Med Bay, she encountered an alpha intern stocking medical supplies. On her coat was her name - Abigail Smith. She seemed young as well, maybe a year or two older than her. She had a wonderful scent - sterilized alcohol and fresh linen. 

"Umm…. Sorry I was looking for nurse Thelma. Has her shift already ended?" Maria asked the alpha intern.

"Uh, yeah I think that her shift changed yesterday. Is there something you needed?" Abigail politely asked, noticing her golden eyes.

"Um, yes. I came to ask for suppressants. I'm in my heat and well…." Maria said a little nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can do that! Hold on," the alpha said as she rummaged through the medical supplies until she found it. "Here," she said as she handed Maria a small bottle of pills. The sensation of the alpha's touch sent tingles down her arms and she fell as her center leaked some slick making it a little uncomfortable and her arousal more noticeable. She saw as the alpha's nostrils slightly opened as she inhaled deeply and her eyes changed a little black, eyes full of desire and lust. 

Adjusting her expression a little, Abigail took a step back and asked the omega, "You know how to take it right?" 

"Yes, yes!" Maria hurriedly exclaimed. "I should go. Uh, thanks Abigail," she concluded saying as she started making her way towards the exit. 

"Wait! How'd you know my name?" Abigail asked.

Pointing to her coat, Maria said, "It's on you coat silly," she said smiling warmly.

"Oh!" The alpha said smiling sheepishly. "I forgot about that. Hey umm... What’s your name?”

“Maria, Maria Reyes but people just call me Mar.”

“That’s a beautiful name, Mar,” Abby said and let each letter roll off her tongue. Indeed she liked it. “You can call me Abby. Most people do anyway. Abigail just sounds too formal. Usually, when people call me by my full name I think I’m in trouble,” she said nervously. 

Extending her hand towards the alpha Maria said “It’s nice to meet you Abby.” Abby took her hand and those tingles ran up her arms. “It’s nice meeting you too, Mar,” Abby said warmly. At this precise moment, Maria's cramp decided to make its presence known and sure enough the omega grabbed a hold of the side table, bent over a little and exhaled slowly. She was sure that the mere presence of the alpha was causing her heat to become more pronounced now, given the proximity of each other. 

"Hey are you okay? Here, let me help you. Sit down a while," Abigail said as she took Maria's hand and gently guided her to a chair nearby. 'Those tingles again and her scent,' the alpha thought. Maria had a delicious scent that made Abigail’s mouth water. The closest she could identify it was fresh oranges and rum. Quite intoxicating actually but she simply ignored it not wanting to delve into that topic at the moment. Of course being on the Ark there were no fresh oranges but often she’d smell it coming from somewhere in the Ark probably Farm Station since they grew food and extracted their essence and nutritional properties to incorporate it into the Ark’s rations that were given to the people. As for the rum, well her father being a council member, had a bottle of it that sometimes he would pour himself a drink once in a while to “relax.” 

"I'll get you a glass of water," Abigail said and she made her way towards the pitcher of water, took some out and handed it to Maria. She greedily gulped it down until she remembered the pills. So, she put the glass of water down, opened the bottle and took out a pill. Before she could put it into her mouth, the intern said stammering, "Umm… I know this will seem odd, but if you want I can help you. On-only if you wa-want though."

Taken aback by the intern's suggestion, the omega looked up at her, her golden eyes that were normally dark brown looked intently at a set of warm, brown eyes. She knew what the "help" entailed and quite frankly Maria wasn't one to put off the idea either. The minute she walked in and saw the alpha, there was something that called to her, an instinct, her omega instinct that wanted her to give in, to succumb to this alpha. 

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to. I can simply take the pills and be done with it," she said nonchalantly although her omega instincts were screaming to immediately accept the offer but her human instinct told her not to be a slut and give herself to the first willing alpha who expressed interest in her. At such a young age having presented as an omega this would be her first time having sex.

"Yeah, positive. I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything like that. If you say no, then that's it. I can only imagine how those cramps must feel. They must be uncomfortable to say the least," Abby said, sincerity in her brown eyes. The fact of the matter was that Abigail was intrigued by this omega. She didn’t know why but something about her made her feel protective over Maria. Those golden eyes said everything. She wondered what their actual colour really is. At age 17, she had never had sex and honestly she was looking for someone to lose her virginity to and this omega, well she was beautiful, really beautiful. Her body was curvy; hips a little wide, small frame. She’s smaller than Abigail but that's to be expected. Omegas are usually the smallest in terms of height followed by betas and finally alphas. As an alpha, Abigail was taller than her by about four inches and her body was slightly muscular and she also has a toned stomach that comes with her alpha genes. 

“Yeah, it's not a nice feeling,” Maria said. She wanted this, she wanted to let Abigail "help" her so as her omega instinct took over and before she lost her nerve she said, “Umm… okay, what the hell right? I’d like the ‘help’ especially if it will make the cramps go away.”

Stunned because she seriously thought the omega was going to shoot down her offer, Abigail simply nodded her head in affirmation and before losing her nerve she said almost too quickly, “Okay!” As she got closer to the omega, Abigail noticed the nervousness of Maria. So, she gently took Maria’s hands in hers and softly said, “Hey if you’re still not sure, it’s okay. I won’t push and I’ll respect you okay. I don’t want you to feel pressured. No means no.”

“It’s not that, it’s just that umm… umm… I’m a virgin. I’ve never had sex before,” Maria said, scared of the rejection she knew was definitely coming after her admission.

“Oh! Oh! Okay, that’s alright,” Abigail said, surprised but something inside her was delighted to learn that Maria hadn’t given herself to anyone; that she will be the first and with this knowledge she smiled towards the omega and said, “I’ve never had sex before either. So maybe we can both learn huh?” 

Intrigued and relieved, Maria just smiled and nodded. Abigail was still holding her hands when they started making their way out of the room towards one of the hospital rooms. When they entered, Maria’s nerves had already seemed to get the better of her and she was ready to dash out of the room and run but then she felt as Abby’s arms circled her waist and the world ended for Maria. Abby's arms felt wonderful, it made Mar feel so safe and protected. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around the alpha’s neck and pulled Abby closer to her. Their body heat multiplied to a raging sizzling of emotions. When Abby placed her lips to Mar’s, the omega saw fireworks just before her eyes closed and a moan slipped out of her mouth. As for Abby, she was a trembling mess hoping that she didn’t disappoint the omega. But when Mar moaned she couldn’t help but smile into their kiss as that simple act gave her the confidence boost to continue her ministrations; caressing Mar’s body. Her hands had settled on her waist and as Abby’s confidence grew so did her roaming hands as she caressed Mar’s back and finally settled on her ass, gently squeezing it, eliciting a gasp from Mar and Abby took this opportunity to thrust her tongue inside Mar’s mouth tasting her sweetness. This caused Mar to moan some more and she pushed her body towards the alpha as her grip on Abby’s neck tightened. 

As they both lay on the hospital bed completely naked admiring each other’s body, Abby was to first to speak, “Gosh Mar, you sure are beautiful. I can’t stop looking at you.” Maria was feeling a little self conscious until that point. When she saw Abby’s eyes black, full of lust and desire, she felt emboldened. She took it as an incentive and lifted her arms to caress Abby’s side going from her lower ribs up to her breasts. “Back at you Abby. God, you’re so delightfully hard and I can’t get enough. Please Abby, make me feel good,” Mar said as her omega instincts took over. And with such declaration, Abby positioned herself at the omega’s entrance and slowly thrusted, an inch at a time, allowing Mar to adjust to her size and the feeling of being filled with an alpha’s cock. A little way in Abby felt her cock touch Mar’s hymen and knew she had to be more careful with the omega. She slowly pushed and retracted back. She repeated the motion again and pushed a little at a time until she felt she was past the barrier. Maria’s face frowned and she hissed a little in pain but then she smelled soothing alpha pheromones. It was calming her down and she inhaled deeply allowing the scent to enter and settle in her lungs. Nodding her head in a silent invitation for the alpha to continue, Maria wrapped her legs tightly around Abby’s waist as the alpha continued thrusting slowly inside. Abby felt deliciously tensed as she continued thrusting inside the omega and goodness gracious, the feeling! It was wonderful, she knew she wouldn’t last long. “Asi mami. Don’t stop, give it to me,” Maria was saying, her eyes closed as she enjoyed how Abby’s cock hit her g-spot over and over again making her body produce more slick. Abby didn’t think in a million years that that simple word - Mami would drive her crazy but it did. She liked it and especially coming from Maria as she said it with that Spanish accent. She had heard Spanish before but coming from Mar it sounded so beautiful. She started thrusting faster and deeper inside Mar. She felt as Maria’s wall clenched around her cock and it felt so good. A little while later, she felt as her knot started to extend and Abby felt nervous. She didn’t want to hurt Maria especially since this was her first time but it seemed Maria wasn’t having any of that because when she felt Abby’s knot positioned just outside her slick pussy she said, “Venga mami, damelo. [Come on mami, give it to me] Knot me alpha,” Maria pleaded and Abby, a giving alpha, gave the omega what she wanted. She shifted a little and slowly inserted her knot a little at a time until she heard a pop, she knew it was secured inside Mar. She had knotted the omega and so she started rutting inside the omega until she felt Mar’s walls clench around her cock and knot a clear sign of climaxing. “I’m cumming Mami!” Maria said gasping as her walls clenched around the alpha causing a delicious pain to spread all around her pussy and abdominal area. A little while later, she felt as Abby unloaded her semen all inside her. Spurts of hot cum drenched her insides as Abby collapsed on top of her breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. Drenched in sweat they lay together just gasping and waiting for their heartbeats to settle. Not wanting to bear her full weight on Mar, Abby shifted and settled on the bottom and placed the omega on top of her so that they’re more comfortable. “Rest now Mar, we’re gonna be tied for a while longer,” Abby said and heard Mar hum in response. Mar was almost asleep when she let out a purr and heard Abby responded with a rumble in her chest, the equivalent to an omega’s purr. Mar smiled and kissed Abby’s chest and fell asleep. Abby knew that it wasn’t possible for Mar to get pregnant since all omegas have an implant placed inside them to prevent pregnancy. It is only in their heat that omegas can become pregnant, but the thought of Mar giving her a pup made Abby wish Mar didn’t have the implant. She knew that she had found her mate.

After their first time together, Mar and Abby started seeing each other daily. After Mar’s heat was over, Abby finally got to see those dark brown eyes that always looked at her with so much affection, so much warmth. They were together for two months and both Maria and Abigail had irrevocably, inevitably fallen in love with each other however, their love will be tested and in the harshest way.


	3. Raven

Abby, the Purebred alpha, was fuming. She was enraged and heartbroken. Her father had just informed her that she will be married to Jake Griffin, an omega to which Abby vehemently denied. “Dad, please don’t make me do this. I can’t do it! I don’t even love him! Jake has always been a good friend but nothing more. Why must I marry him?” she pleadingly asked, sounding defeated because she knew that she couldn’t go against her father’s wishes. 

“Daughter, you are a Purebred alpha and he is a Purebred omega. Your child will be a Purebred. Furthermore, once I retire from my post, you will become a council member as well. For this reason, I want you to marry Jake so that you start creating a family for yourself. You mother isn’t here anymore and I won’t last forever. I want to ensure that when I’m gone, you won’t be alone. Please is this too much to ask for Abigail?” her father asked with a serious tone. 

Abby wanted to please her father. She always did what he said but this, this was not something she could do. She’s madly in love with Mar,  _ her _ omega. Turning to her father, Abby said emphatically, “I understand what you’re saying but I will not marry Jake Griffin. If you want me to start a family, then let me choose my own omega. After all, it won’t be you that will be stuck in a loveless marriage!”

“Who is the omega that you’re in love with hmm?” her father asked arrogantly after a little while. By her reaction, he had figured she had already met someone. “She’s from Mecha Station and I love her dad, I really do. She’s a beautiful soul in and out.” she said, love evident in her voice and eyes. He said nothing just shook his head and said furiously, “No Abigail! I won’t allow it! Mecha station is made up of people who are beneath us! She is a simple omega and not a Purebred! We are a respectable family! We are the Ark Councillors! We must maintain a status and you WILL NOT BE WITH A MEAGER AND INFERIOR MECHA STATION OMEGA! I forbid it!”

Abby was furious, she was already emitting her dominant alpha pheromones, her eyes' irises had already formed a blue ring around them, her fingernails were already starting to extend but her father countered back with his own and being a more experienced alpha easily made Abby submit to her father. Tears rolled down her eyes as she bared her neck to her father in submission. “I won’t allow you to separate me from my omega, dad. I’m sorry but I love her. Can’t you understand that!?” she furiously yelled as tears fell from her eyes. Her face full of anguish at the thought of having to end her relationship with Mar.

“If you disobey me, I will have her floated! Do you understand that!?” he demanded menacingly. The thought of losing Mar was unbearable and she screamed at him in anger, frustration and pain. Abby, better than anyone knew her father meant what he said. He wouldn’t think twice to float Maria. Feeling defeated and powerless, Abby simply said while tears just fell from the corner of her eyes, “You win. I’ll marry Jake.”

Maria was in the bathroom throwing her guts out. She had been feeling nauseous for the last two days but she didn’t know why. Her head hurt, she felt dizzy sometimes and couldn’t keep her ration down because she’d end up throwing it up. She was glad she lived alone because she didn’t want to see worried faces around her. Her father died when she was only six years old; he was a machine operator and there was an accident. He was hit in the back and didn’t make it out of surgery before he succumbed to his injury and died. Her mother was depressed for many years and finally last year she fell as she was cleaning their home and knocked her head on the metal door. She was in a coma for two weeks when she succumbed to death so Maria was left alone. No family; only good neighbours who looked out for her every now and then. 

When Mar felt like she could stand up, she slowly made her way to the Medical Ark Station to look for her girlfriend but didn’t find her. She knew Abby was supposed to be working now, her shift had just changed yesterday. With no sign of her alpha, Maria decided to go home and rest. She thought she might as well take advantage of her time off since those were rare. Maybe with rest, she’d feel better. As she was heading back she felt dizzy and held onto the walls. Thelma, the omega nurse noticed that Maria could barely move so she went over and helped the young omega to sit on a chair. 

“Hey you okay Mar?” Thelma asked, her voice laced with concern. “I dunno Thelma. I feel dizzy, nauseous and I’ve been throwing up for the past two days,” Mar replied. Thelma had a knowing look on her face, Maria inferred. 

“Are you pregnant Maria?” Thelma suddenly asked. “What? NO! I mean, No! I can’t be pregnant. I have my implant. I wouldn’t get pregnant right with an implant?” she asked nervously. She remembered those dark, steamy nights in her room. Nights full of soft kisses and caresses and gentle grunts and sweet nothings whispered between her and Abby. They had been having sex, no, they were making love almost everyday for the past two months.

“Let’s do a test to find out okay,” Thelma said and she prepared the pregnancy test. A few minutes later Thelma came back and informed Maria that she was eight weeks pregnant. Her tests showed that her implant failed thus resulting in her pregnancy. At first Maria was in shock. She didn’t know how to process what she’d just been told but later that feeling was replaced with elation at the knowledge that she was carrying Abby’s pup inside her. “We could be a family,” she happily thought to herself.

She made her way back to her room and sat on the bed gently caressing her abdomen. Abby’s child was growing inside her. A child that she will undoubtedly love because their child was created out of pure, innocent love. This child represented Abby’s love for her. A few hours later after resting and showering she made her way back to the Medical Station to look for her alpha and give her the good news. When she arrived by the supplies closet she heard shuffling and soft voices coming from the room. She slowly opened the door and what she saw, completely demolished her heart into tiny pieces.

Inside the room was Abby, her arms around a male omega and she was kissing him so tenderly and passionately. “I love you Jake Griffin! God, I love you so much, I can’t wait to start my life with you, only you forever and always,” Abby said breathlessly against Jake’s lips. “I love you too Abby, I do, I really do,” he responded as he tightened his grip around her waist. Maria swore she forgot how to breathe as she witnessed Abby and Jake kissing each other so lovingly. She wondered when Abby started having a relationship with the other omega; she and Abby were together almost every night except for when Abby had to work the night shift. Maybe it was then she mused. With all the strength she could muster, she turned and left the Med Bay. Right by the door, invisible as ever, were the pieces of her shattered heart. Abby single handedly had shattered it in mere seconds. "What did I expect? She’s a Purebred alpha and I’m just a nobody omega from Mecha Station. I was so stupid to believe that somehow we could end up together!" Maria scolded herself as tears fell from her eyes. Through blurry vision, she made it back to her home. She swore to herself that Abby will never find out that she was pregnant because what would happen if she told Abby the truth? Nothing her mind told her. Abby had decided to be with Jake Griffin. Maybe, Abby wouldn’t even want this child so what’s the point in telling her. “Maybe it's for the best,” she sadly told herself. Maria decided then and there, that her child will be her strength and her greatest joy. 

“Did it work?” Abby asked Jake, trembling. She could feel as her heart was breaking into tiny pieces. She knew Maria was coming to find her. She had seen her making her way towards the Med Bay a couple of minutes ago. Not wanting to have her father make true his threat, she radioed Jake who miraculously happened to be close to the Medical Bay. Once he got to her she explained her plan and asked, practically begged him to help her out. 

She and Jake have been friends since they were five years old. He was her best friend and he also knew she was in love with Maria. She had told him many times when they would hang out. So, when Abby came to see him in the morning, her eyes red and puffy from crying he just hugged her and said, “If I could help I would Abby. I know that you love her and I don’t want to be the cause for your separation so I told my family that I won’t marry you.”

She remembers the morning after her father threatened Maria. She went to talk to Jake and tell him that she will be his mate and marry him although her heart was in so much pain. Abby wondered if someone could die of so much emotional pain. “Oh Jake! Don’t feel bad. It’s not your fault but, I have to do this. My father threatened to float her if I disobeyed and honestly, I’d rather she hate me and forget about me than have her know the truth and know that I’m a coward for letting her go so easily. I love her so much that just the thought of knowing that she died because of me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. She deserves better than me. I’m a coward Jake, I’m a coward,” Abby said as tears fell from her eyes. 

Now that they were alone in the supplies closet, Jake sadly said, “It worked Abby, she’s gone.” He turned to face Abby and saw as her tears fell from her eyes. She was looking at the floor and her hands were trembling. She then raised both her hands in her face and slowly fell to the ground in a sitting position and wept. Jake wanted to console her but he didn’t really know how. He could see, Abby was breaking. After a while, Abby managed to get back up on her feet. “Okay, it’s done. She will be okay, she has to,” Abby whispered mostly to herself. She had to convince herself that Maria would be fine. 

Unbeknownst to Abby, Maria would give birth to a beautiful baby girl by the name of Raven Reyes an alpha, a Purebred alpha. She would be older than her other sibling, Clarke Griffin by two years and their paths will intertwine in the coming years; all of their paths.

As Raven grew, she often saw that her mother was sad; there were days when she’d hear her mamá crying. She didn’t understand why, so as any little girl whose mother was her only family, she sat on Mar’s lap and just hugged and kissed her cheek. 

“Oye mamá, no estés triste por favor,” [Hey, mom don’t be sad please], she often said as tears fell from her eyes. Seeing her mother crying made her cry as well; she didn’t like to see her mamá like that. “Why so sad mama?” Raven asked.

“Ay mi amor, no es nada,” [Oh sweetheart, it's nothing], Mar often replied, trying to smile. “Mama is just a little sad but when you give me hugs and kisses, all that goes away,” Mar finished saying smiling towards her little girl..

“Well mama, I’ll always give you hugs and kisses okay. You’re my only family, you’re all I need,” little Raven said with a big smile on her face.

“Esta bien, [Okay] I’ll hold you to that little bird,” her mother told her.

As the years passed, every morning when she woke up and finished getting ready, she’d walk to her mom and kiss her on the cheek and hug her tightly. “Díaz mamá, ¿cómo estás? [Morning mama, how are you?],” she’d ask Mar.

Mar would always reply, “I’m good m’ija. What about you?”

“Good too mama,” replied Raven.

One day when Raven was about 12 years old she asked her mom, “Hey mama how come some people at Mecha Station speak only English and we can speak both English and Spanish?”

“Well, your abuela [grandmother] told me it was because before the Ark was formed there were different stations that belonged to different countries. Mecha station was initially a Brazilian station but when everyone came together, Venezuelan citizens joined and brought their language with them. As the years passed, the language wasn’t used anymore but there were still people who spoke it like our family. Your grandparents taught me and so I taught you,” Mar told her.

“And what about my other parent? Did he know Spanish as well?,” Raven asked curiously. “Yeah, he did but he wasn’t that good,” Mar replied, smiling remembering her good friend. Her mama had told her that her father, Pablo Andres worked at Hydro Station. They had met on Unity Day a few months after she had presented as an omega and they fell in love. Mar told Raven that he never knew she was pregnant because a couple of days before she found out she was pregnant, he got into an altercation with two betas and was killed. It wasn’t an entire lie. Indeed, Pablo was her friend and after what Abby did to her, she confided in him and told him she’s expecting. As a good friend, Pablo decided to take responsibility for her and the baby. Unfortunately, he got drunk and had a fight late one night and was stabbed in the chest by two drunk betas so, whenever Maria was asked about Raven’s father, she always spoke of Pablo. 

“Why didn’t you ever give me his surname?” Raven had asked her after Mar told her who her father was.

“Because he was just like me, little bird. His parents had died and so it was only him. After I had you, I didn’t think it made sense to give you his name. Is that a problem?”

“No, mama. It’s just that I’ve always been curious but it doesn’t matter to me, at least I know that I had another parent, unfortunately, life took him away from us,” Raven answered a little sadly. She had always wondered what it would have been like to have another parent; to be able to rely on two instead of one. 

As the years continued, Raven saw as her mother’s sadness slowly turned to depression and she started drinking. It seemed like overnight, she didn’t recognize her mother. Mar had started trading Raven’s ration for liquor when she was 14 years old. When Maria was drunk she also turned abusive towards Raven. A little before Raven turned 15 years old she had already left her home and was staying with another friend, Finn Collins. He was a beta and he often made sure she ate something; he would share his ration with her. On her 15th birthday, Raven was in Finn’s bedroom sleeping when she felt a sharp pain in her groin area. She screamed and Finn came running inside the room. “Raven! What’s the matter?” he asked, frightened. “I dunno know but it hurts!” she said, writhing in pain as her transformation began. “What are you feeling Rae?” he asked nervously. “It feels as if my insides are on fire. Something is changing! I’m scared Finn, what is happening to me?” she asked, as tears rolled down her eyes.

“I’ll go get help okay,” he declared as he ran out of their home in search of help. A little while later he returned with her mother, Maria. 

“¿Qué te pasa m’ija?” [What’s happening my daughter] Maria asked, surprisingly sober.

“No se mamá, pero duele,” [I don’t know mama, but it hurts] Raven said as she continued crying.

Maria turned to Finn and asked if she could stay alone with Raven and he acquiesced. When the door was closed and it was only mother and daughter, Maria said, “M’ija, you're changing. You’re becoming an alpha and it will hurt because your genitals are changing, baby but, don’t worry it will only hurt for a few days.” This had been Maria's nightmare ever since she gave birth to Raven because she knew that there was a strong possibility of Raven becoming an alpha; and not just any alpha but a Purebred alpha. She knew that all her lies would come up to the surface eventually. It was at this moment, as she saw her child writhing in pain that Maria decided she needed to stop being a drunk and take care of her little bird because if anyone found out that Raven is a Purebred alpha they both will be floated. Purebreds are only for the Elite not for the working class like them. 

After that day, Maria took Raven home and took care of her for the next two weeks as Raven’s new sex grew. Maria changed and took more responsibility for her child, she even started giving Raven exercises to relax her mind if she felt her temper was starting to flare. Maria did all of this because if Raven couldn’t control her temper and she started showing physical changes, then they could be in problems and Raven will know that Pablo wasn’t her real father. She’d know she was a Purebred alpha and then Raven would have a shitload of questions that Maria will not want to answer and she was also afraid that if Raven found out the truth, she’d go and find Abby and Abby might just reject her. If that happened, Raven will be broken and hurt and not only with Abby, but with her as well for lying. It was for all these reasons that Maria decided to be the best mother possible to her Purebred alpha so Raven would never at least for now find out the truth about where she came from. 

For the next four years Maria and Raven were happy together. Maria was the proudest mother in Mecha Station when Raven told her that soon she was going to take her zero-G exam. If she passed the test and the practical she would be the first ever youngest zero-G Mechanic. Naturally, being an intelligent person she passed her exam. When Raven was 18, she did her practical and she excelled with flying colours. Mar cried that day. “Happy tears, m’ija. Felicidades, estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor,” [Congratulations my child, I’m so proud of you.] her mother told her, wiping her tears as she hugged and kissed her daughter. At the age of 19, Raven was now a certified zero-G mechanic and just in the nick of time, since her first real test would begin shortly after. 

Knocking on a door in Mecha station Raven asked, “Did someone call for a mechanic?” When the door opened a woman, an alpha by her scent with warm brown eyes looked directly at her. This woman looked at her from head to toe. She could see an expression in the older woman’s eyes similar to longing, like if the alpha was looking at a ghost. In all likeness, the alpha looked surprised. “Hi,” Raven said, extending her hands towards the woman. “I’m Raven Reyes. How can I be of service?”

**Author's Note:**

> So folks, tell me what you think :-)


End file.
